powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Yousuke Shiina's appearances
Yousuke Shiina appears in the following: Episodes Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger * Scroll 1: Wind and Ninja * Scroll 2: Giant and Karakuri * Scroll 3: An Impostor and 60 Seconds * Scroll 4: Tunnel and Siblings * Scroll 5: The Chief and the Bath * Scroll 6: Scissors and Kunoichi * Scroll 7: Thunder and Ninja * Scroll 8: Wind and Thunder * Scroll 9: Thunder Brothers and the Hourglass * Scroll 10: The Thunder God and the Destroyed Valley * Scroll 11: Dream Feast and Starting Anew * Scroll 12: Steel Frame and Father & Daughter * Scroll 13: Moustache and Engagement Ring * Scroll 14: Crybaby and Candy * Scroll 15: Giant Water Bug and Contest * Scroll 16: Mist and Prediction Device * Scroll 17: Darkness and the Island of Fights to the Death * Scroll 18: Father and Brotherly Bonds * Scroll 19: The Big Box and the Wind-Thunder Giant * Scroll 20: Punch and Rival * Scroll 21: Masks and Riddles * Scroll 22: Wings and Ninja * Scroll 23: Cologne and the Great Detective * Scroll 24: Taiko and Lightning * Scroll 25: Monster and Schoolgirl * Scroll 26: Bow & Arrow and Sea Bathing * Scroll 27: Kushiyaki and Zero Gravity * Scroll 28: Hurrier and Counterattack * Scroll 29: Lingering Summer Heat and Stamp * Scroll 30: Idol and Friendship * Scroll 31: Meteor and Three Wolves * Scroll 32: The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret * Scroll 33: Mammoth and Six People * Scroll 34: Mushrooms and 100 Points * Scroll 35: Sparkle and Shamisen * Scroll 36: Ring and Revenge * Scroll 37: The Third Spear and the Great Escape * Scroll 38: Demon Sword and Balloons * Scroll 39: The Seventh Spear and the Mysterious Stone * Scroll 40: Decoy and Ninja Law * Scroll 41: Medal and Comedian * Scroll 42: Armor and Angry Arrow * Scroll 43: Super Fusion and Big Clash * Scroll 44: Your Majesty and the Evil Fan Beast * Scroll 45: Refuge and Spring Cleaning * Scroll 46: New Year's Meal and Three Giants * Scroll 47: Seal and Space Unification * Scroll 48: Trap and Eternal Life * Scroll 49: Mission and the Heavenly Ninja * Scroll 50: Darkness and a New World * Final Scroll: Wind, Water, and Earth Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear * Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas * Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special * Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja (archive footage) Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu * Ep. 7: Delusional Spy * Ep. 8: Delusional Beauty War * Ep. 9: Delusion Number Two * Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away * Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! Movies/Specials * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Shushuuto the Movie * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Super Video: Super Ninja and Super Kuroko * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * * * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER Net Movies * Audio * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: Super Ninpou CD Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Hurricaneger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Abaranger Stage Show at Red Senshi Tokyo Dome City * Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Boukenger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Go-Onger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Goseiger Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend * Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes New Hero Legend * Go-Busters Stage Show at Red Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble Comics * to be added Books * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger (novel) Toys * S.H. Figuarts Games * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger (video game) * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger & Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Chou Sentai Super Battle * Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * Super Sentai Battle Base References Category:List of Appearances